<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everything is Red Gold by puff22_2001</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997391">Everything is Red Gold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/puff22_2001/pseuds/puff22_2001'>puff22_2001</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Poly Wizards Procession [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Character, Female Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Light Angst, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, No Incest, Not Canon Compliant, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-Canon, in that they are all also friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:33:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/puff22_2001/pseuds/puff22_2001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a secret, as old and as precious as his Hogwarts memories.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley mentioned, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter mentioned, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Poly Wizards Procession [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Everything is Red Gold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this story over a decade ago, when I was still very-much in my Harry Potter phase. Although I notice the flaws more readily now, I do still have a soft spot in my heart for the premise. Eventually I'll go back and edit some (for example, the seating is confusing), but for now I offer my entirely implausible attempt to address every ship that doesn't include anything particularly offensive or problematic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry didn't know how or when it began; not really. They had been friends since a troll's glue-like snot had coated his poor wand when he was just eleven. Still, His closest mates didn’t appear to have changed much in the decade since, beyond the scars of the war and the general miracle of growing older in peace. They were still the same wonderful people he’d fought Voldemort with. But something had changed, regardless, or grown--or maybe just finally emerged.</p><p>Harry looked over at his two best friends, chatting with his wife on the lumpy second-hand couch. Ginny was holding James as the baby fed, with Hermione on her left working and Ron on her right only half reading a book. Harry, in the armchair nearby, had a perfect view of his three (four!) favorite people. He had been trying to put together a mobile for Jame’s room but had become distracted as the others bantered on a autumn evening free.</p><p>Harry loved Ginny. She had stood by him through everything and she was the only one who truly knew how it felt to be possessed by Voldemort. She had never lost her assertive, just nature. Every day the woman became more beautiful. Ginny was his anchor, his rock.</p><p>So why couldn't Harry stop thinking of Hermione's bushy brown hair? Why couldn't he keep Ron's freckles out of his head? Why was the time he spent with his friends as important to him as the time that he spent with Ginny? He placed his head on a fist and looked hard at the three.</p><p>Ron whispered something to Hermione and she laughed quietly, trying not to disturb the infant nearby. Her formerly buck-teeth flashed and Ron's bright orange hair suddenly turned lime green. Apparently whatever he had whispered had angered Ginny, who had subtly flicked a hand (her wand always at the ready) to change his hair in retaliation. Harry took the moment of distraction to study these people he loved.</p><p>Ron was still gangly and tall, with more freckles than sense--as Hermione would sometimes mutter. His job as an Auror seemed to be doing him good. He was more mature and had begun to argue less with those who knew better. Harry privately thought that marriage was helping as well, as Ron's blue eyes twinkled when a lock of green wafted into his line of vision. Ron was Harry’s best mate, at the office and in private, no matter what tried to kill them that week.</p><p>Hermione would never be a beauty, but her face held an attractive asymmetry. Her hair was often in a knot reminiscent of Professor (Headmistress!) McGonagall's, and her brown eyes had softened since the war had ended, though they still held a passionate fire. She was currently working on a petition for the choice of freedom for all government house-elves, her papers strewn all over the armrest. Harry loved to watch Hermione work, so sure and steady as she changed the world for the better.</p><p>Ginny, his wife, had changed the most since the war. She no longer wore her fiery hair long. Instead, she wore it short and spiky in memory of her friend Tonks. The woman had grown rugged with her years playing quidditch and she had only stopped to give birth. Ginny was adamant that, as soon as James started Hogwarts, she would be back at the pitch. Harry loved to hear her talk about her past games as she charmed James' quidditch toys to move. Often, Harry would find multiple Ginny figurines flying about the nursery while James gurgled in glee.</p><p>All three were pivotal to Harry, from that first magical year at Hogwarts and beyond. Each brought something to Harry’s life that was special and unique. He wouldn’t be The Boy Who Lived Again without them. Even more important, he wouldn’t be just Harry without them all to remind him that he wasn’t the Chosen One any longer and that he could rest. Harry needed them all, and he loved them all so much.</p><p>But he couldn't love them all in that same, beautiful way, Harry knew. He was married. Hermione and Ron were married. They were his friends, nothing more. So what could he do?</p><p>Hermione glanced over at Harry as he glowered at no one in particular, his focus lost. She frowned and motioned to Ginny. Ginny looked up, caught Harry staring off into space, and nodded. Handing the baby to Ron (who looked as if he had been handed a dragon and not an infant), Ginny rose and took Harry's hand. She gently leaned into her husband’s shoulder, placing herself between Harry and Hermione.</p><p>"Tell me what's wrong, Harry." He wanted to, so badly. He wanted to admit that he was in love with his friends. Harry wanted to tell her she didn't have all his heart. He hated lying to them all. He had been lying since he was eleven, and he was so tired of it. But what could he do?</p><p>"You might as well tell her, Harry." Ron drawled as he held James like he might explode. Hermione smiled and took the baby from her suffering spouse.</p><p>"What are you talking about? I'm just a little sad, is all."</p><p>"Harry, I'm not blind. How long have you been in love with Hermione and Ron?" Harry started like a shot. Ron pulled him back down and all he could do was stare at the only four people he really had any more, one of whom was snoring. He briefly considered lying, but knew it wouldn't do any good.</p><p>"Since we met, I'd wager. How did you all know? Am I that transparent?" He whispered. Harry raked his hands through his ebony hair but was stilled by Ginny's hand on his arm. She took his own and held it tightly, smiling at him.</p><p>"Love makes us stupid. I knew when we met that I loved you, but I could see you loved them."</p><p>"Why didn't you tell us?" Ron's voice came out a tad agitated; Harry could tell he was uncomfortable. The green-eyed man winced. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt them.</p><p>"What was I going to say? You two were so far gone for each other I didn't have the heart to say anything. Besides, muggles aren't too fond of poncy gits like me." Harry had only learned that wizards were quite a bit more lax on homosexuality when he became an Auror.</p><p>Two of his best mates at work were gay, and no one cared. He'd never heard a word about them. Heath and Jake were just guys and their relationship never came up. Harry wasn't used to such nonchalance when it came to sex; he'd been told as long as he could remember that Uncle Vernon would drop him on the street, love-protection or not, if he ever came home with a man. Dudley spent most of Harry's last two summers before the war calling him all manner of hurtful euphemisms for gay. Harry didn't even have the courage to tell Ginny or the two he was bisexual, and he trusted them with his life.</p><p>"Harry, do you remember what you told me when I told you I liked Draco? I felt terrible because you hated him and I promised I would never, ever cheat on? You told me it didn't matter. I could sleep with Draco if I wanted; I could marry him even. You just wanted me to be happy." Harry remembered it took an effort to say that to Ginny, not because he hated Draco. He was in love with him as well. They had grown close over the rebuilding years and Harry's already confused mind was torn in four ways.</p><p>"I love you. I wanted you to be happy, even if it was with Malfoy."</p><p>"I've never slept with him, Harry. We meet for drinks once in a while, but we've never gone past a kiss on the cheek. Respect and love for you stopped us. He loves you, too. We all do." Harry didn't believe that . . . and yet, the past few years had shown him a side of the blond he'd never seen at Hogwarts.</p><p>Draco was still an elitist bastard but he'd grown close to Harry and his adopted family. When Ginny had told him the truth, Draco had suddenly been accepted by the Weasleys as if he'd always been a close friend. Love for Ginny and Harry stopped Ron's temper and Hermione learned to ignore the rapidly decreasing slurs. By the time James was born, Draco saw the redheaded man as a worthy chess mate, the brunette woman as a wellspring of information, and Harry as the friend he might have had in school, if his upbringing hadn't spoiled any possible relationship. Harry still ignored Ginny's statement to fight despair.</p><p>"Well, that doesn't change the fact I've lied to you all for years. Besides, what can I do? You two are married, we're married. Draco's with one of his housemate's sisters, though from the looks of them together it's just a political marriage. We can't all shag and live together, just because I want to." Harry smiled ruefully but with a sense of sadness. Was it really possible to love so many people? Maybe his lack of affection for so long had caused some sort of short in his brain.</p><p>"Why not?" Harry turned to Ron, gaping. He might have expected Ginny to say something like that or even Hermione. Ron, though? The freckled man, still a boy at heart, looked back in solid earnest. Harry had known Ron loved him, but now Harry saw something in Ron's blue eyes that he'd ignored or imagined away. Harry still refused to believe--or hope.</p><p>"Are you serious? I can't sleep with you and Hermione. That would be like debasing everything about our marriages."</p><p>"How so? Harry, it may not have appeared to you, but I'm not straight, either." Hermione said with conviction. Ginny laughed and took her hand, though Ron looked a bit queasy.</p><p>"What in the world are you talking about?"</p><p>"Ginny and I were quite a comfort to each other when we were pining over you two. I was devastated when you began dating her, because I was alone. Ron was oblivious and with Lavender, and you two were together. But when we began to see how you felt and Ron and I finally figured our issues out, we started hoping we could find a way to make everyone happy." Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. His best friend and his girlfriend had been shacking up since they were teens and apparently he was the only one who didn't know, if Ron's face was any indication. Harry didn't know if the mild look of disgust was for his sister and his wife, or for him. Harry turned back to his best friend with a dazed look.</p><p>"What about you?"</p><p>"Harry, Damn me if I'm not crazy about you. When we took out the locket, it wasn't just my best friend getting my girl I was worried about. I was afraid you'd both leave me. I couldn't see all that 'like my sister' crap was bollocks to keep me off your scent. It took Hermione pointing it out for me to pick up on it."</p><p>"But, but there's no way! Besides, won't it be . . . a little gross if I'm in love with you and your sister? And if Hermione is too?" Ron shrugged. He took Hermione's free hand and Harry's, so they created a circle.</p><p>"I'm willing to share. As long as I don't have to know what you all do, I can handle it. I'm just surprised you aren't surprised about me."</p><p>"I'm a little shocked right now, so finding out my best friend is bisexual and so are my wife and other best friend is probably the last thing on my mind. You guys have to remember, I wasn't raised in the wizarding world. Being gay isn't exactly celebrated out there with the muggles."</p><p>"I knew that, Harry, which is why I told them to wait until you said something. Ginny just has no patience. She and Ron grew up where homosexuality is rare enough, but normal enough, that no one cares." Harry could attest to that. When Professor McGonagall had given Harry the journals Dumbledore had left him, he was shocked to learn his own mentor had been gay. The glowing descriptions of the dead wizard’s roommates and his obvious love for his one-time partner Grindelwald had shown Harry a side of his beloved professor he had never thought of.</p><p>"So what do we do? Do we just . . . I don't know, live together?" Harry asked when a few minutes of reflection became too much for the man. Ron shrugged again but smiled while Ginny took James from Hermione. The brunette had obviously thought this part though and began talking at a rapid rate; it reminded Harry of the first time he had met the girl Granger, in a train car on his way to school.</p><p>"Well, while homosexuality isn't frowned upon, I couldn't even find anything about polyamory in the books, which is what we'd be practicing. It’s the act of a consensual and equal relationship with two or more people. Since we don't have a clue how the community would take it, we thought it'd be best if we just kept things quiet. Obviously we'll all stay married, but we can go out and have fun as a group. Your house is large enough for all of us, if you're willing to let us move in." Harry smiled at the way Hermione's voice faltered a bit over her natural presumptuousness.</p><p>"Of course you can move in! The only thing I've wanted since the war is to have you all, and somehow I was lucky enough to get my wish. You said even Draco loves me, so if we can figure out a way to get him in without hurting his wife, I'll have everything I want that I can have."</p><p>Ron spoke for them all as James gurgled in Ginny's arms. Ginny put an arm around Hermione while Ron did the same for Harry. "You deserve your happiness, mate. We love you, Harry, and we always will."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>